Love Thistle
by Super Pleb
Summary: yugi is kidnapped by a masked person, and who is this mysterious girl?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh enough said.

Time period: In the middle of Kaiba's tournament, Yugi has his god card and the same for Marik and Kaiba.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yugi waved good bye to Tea at her house, he then carried on down the road from school, to his grandpa's shop. He was just coming up to an unlit alleyway when someone jumped out at him.

The person had a balaclava covering their face just leaving their vivid red eyes. Yugi stopped and gasped. The masked person spun round wielding a knife. Yugi took a step back wards, he heard the screech of wheels behind him. He turned round just as a black Mercedes drove into the street and blocked it.

It was now Yugi's turn to spin round, the masked person was now advancing towards him. Thinking fast he looked around him.

The street was lined with close knit trees and on either side of him there were closed up shops. One of the shops had been broken into recently and its front window was missing. Yugi ran for it and jumped through the window.

He landed on the floor with a thud. He heard the masked person curse and the sound of someone getting out of the car. He looked around him it was getting dark quickly so he thought fast, he remembered a back door at the back of the shop so he started to run towards it.

He found it and gave the handle a pull it was locked but rusted, and came away easily he then opened it fully and stepped out on to the alley on the other side. He was just breathing a sigh of relief when another masked person hiding behind a rubbish can stood up and whacked him on the back of the head.

He stumbled forward and then fell flat on his face as he blacked out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry this is short but it's edited from my old story Kidnapped. Please review though the next one is longer, so read on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :I don't own yu-gi-oh

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yugi opened his eyes but quickly shut them. His head was throbbing. He tried to remember what had happened, but for the time being everything was a blur. He could feel his limbs again now, he seemed to be sitting on a chair but a quick wiggle of his arms showed that they were tied behind his back.

Yugi tried opening his eyes again, this time he kept them open but it didn't help. He was in complete darkness, the type of darkness where you can't even see your hand in front of you until you poke yourself in the eye. Yugi of course was only guessing the depth of the darkness because his hands were tied. He strained his ears for any sound; even the sound of a mouse squeaking would have been better than the utter silence that met his ears.

He tried to sit a bit more upright but the cords round his arms were to tight and he slumped down again. He started to try to remember again what had happened. The events came back slowly in a blur,

"I wonder how long I've been here" he wondered to himself.

"Grumble, grumble" Yugi heard his stomach say.

"I hope I get fed soon" he thought.

Yugi started to whistle a tune but it just echoed round the room sending a chill up his back. He tried to talk to Yami but Yami was feeling to guilty to talk, so Yugi decided to sleep.

Back at Grandpa's game shop, Tea was waiting impatiently outside. It was so typical of Yugi to oversleep, especially when he had spent the night meeting an anonymous stranger. Tea had had enough; Yugi could catch up later so she started walking to her school.

She reached her classroom just as the second bell was ringing, still no sing of Yugi. She was getting a little worried now. When the lunchtime bell rang she was in such a hurry to reach her phone to call the game shop that see ran right into the back of Tristan.

"Hey what's the rush Tea?, are you that hungry?" said Tristan

"Sorry Tristan, have you seen Yugi today?" tea asked.

"Nope, sorry haven't seen him since yesterday when he went off"

"That's what I was afraid of. I'll just call Joey, he's visiting his sister today isn't he in the hospital?"

"Yeah here's the number, 01125 1414" Tristan recited as Tea fished her mobile out of her bag and started dialling.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring

"hello, shining bridge hospital how can I help you?" said the receptionist.

"Um, can I speak to Joey Wheeler? He's visiting his sister," said Tea

"Yes of course, wait whilst I transfer you please" Tea listened as the receptionist rang the room and she was transferred.

"Hello, Joey here who is it?" came Joey's voice down the line.

"it's me Tea, have you seen Yugi?"

"No, not since yesterday, why?"

"I'll call his Grandpa, he wasn't in school. See ya" Tea finished then hang up.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry it's so short again and kind of boring but it's the best I can do, with all the homework I have. Don't they know its Christmas? Thanks for my two reviewers. You see, two reviews and I make it double the length so please keep reviewing. Merry Christmas


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yu-gi-oh woke up sweating, he looked around him panting .He had just woken up from a dream where he had been kidnapped, but looking around him he realised it wasn't a dream. He let out a groan.

He heard A door open somewhere in a corridor muffled by an invisible door in the still dark room.

"Yami, Yami" Yugi whispered in the dark .

"Yes, I'm here" replied Yami.

"Where do you think we are?" asked Yugi

"I don't know, I don't even know what time it is"

"Why wouldn't you talk to me earlier?"

"I wanted some time to think, It's my fault we're here."

"Why do you say that?"

"People wouldn't always be trying to steal the millennium item or forcing you into a duel if it wasn't for the lure of power in the millennium item."

"Don't be silly. I put it together, you have to take the good with the bad."

"Thanks Yugi"

"And besides if I hadn't had you with it, I would never have defeated Pegasus and that would have been awful. Hang on, can you hear footsteps?"

"Yes, I can" finished Yami. The footsteps were getting closer. The door opened behind Yugi and light poured into the room.

Tea put the phone down. "Yugi's grandpa hasn't heard from him since he left to meet up with me yesterday. I'm getting really worried, If I don't hear from him by tonight I'm going to call the police."

"Good Idea, can I help at all?" Asked Tristan

"If you got any ideas on how to find Yugi that would be great"

"Um, I know why don't you ask Kaiba. He still owes Yugi for rescuing him from that game"

"Great idea, We'd better go in person though because my phone's contract is going to expire soon"

Tea and Tristan, after clearing it with their teacher left the school grounds and were walking over to Kaiba Corp. They reached the building in about fifteen minutes and were now standing outside wondering which button to press. The front door was what looked like a steel vault and the left of it was a control panel with hundreds of flashing buttons and a speaker box at the bottom.

"Why don't we try, this one" said Tristan as he pressed a random button on the right. A big red light popped out of somewhere and the speaker box started speaking angrily.

"Please state your name and business or the security guards will be called for. Please state your name and business or..."

The speaker was suddenly cut off and the red light turned off, and a familiar voice floated through the speakers.

"It's okay I can see you on the CCTV I'm just opening the doors" The doors then opened and Tea and Tristan stepped through. They were in the lobby area of the building. There was a staircase on the left and a lift on the right and straight in front was what looked like a cloakroom. The lift doors opened and the smiling face of Mokuba stepped out.

"sorry about that but my brother is paranoid about security, if you'd said you were coming I could have given you the password." Apologised Mokuba

"It's okay, thanks for coming down so quickly, we came here actually to ask a favour from your brother" replied Tea

"Um, that might not be such a good idea he's been in a bad mood all week and you know how he is even when he's in a good mood"

"But we have to"

"What kind of favour is it? Maybe I could help," said Mokuba

"Well Yugi has been missing since yesterday and I - we were wondering if your brother could help us find him," said Tea

"Yeah we're really worried he doesn't usually do go off without telling someone" put in Tristan.

"I can help with that! I've got access to all of the Kaiba corp. computers and I could trace his duel disc if he is wearing it" replied Mokuba excitedly

"yes, he was wearing it. Oh thank you Mokuba. Is there anything we can do in return?" asked Tea

"Just don't tell my brother" Finished Mokuba with a grin.

Tristan and Tea then followed Mokuba through the lift and then into the control room. Monitors and servers flickered as they went about their hourly checks and running Kaiba Empire. Mokuba walked over to an enormous board full of buttons and levers and directly in front of that was an enormous screen.

"All I have to do is type in his name and the computer will do the rest" said Mokuba as he proceeded to type on a keyboard. As soon as he stopped typing the screen whizzed into action. A box was darting round a map of domino city and names flashed up at the bottom of the screen. The box moved onto the harbour and then stopped at a block of warehouses and a message flashed up on screen, which read:

"Target found, Yugi Moto. "Bits and bobs of all sorts" warehouse."

"There you go. That's where he is, or at least his duel disc is" said Mokuba "I'll just print you up a map and then you can go and find him"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hope this is longer. I've tried to make it better and longer sorry if it's a cliffhanger but it makes you want more. Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers, you made it longer! 17th Jan 2004: Thanks again for being so patient, but my computer went all haywire in late December so I haven't been able to upload my story, which was finished. Sorry .I'll work my way up to a much longer one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own the mysterious girl with black hair. She mine, mine I tell you Mwhahahahaaa! Okay on with the story.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I see you're awake, " said an harsh voice behind Yugi

"What do you want, why are you keeping me here?" said Yugi in an exasperated tone

"My master wishes to posses you puzzle and god card, its quite simple really. You shall stay here till you yield up both" replied the voice

"Why didn't you just take them?" said Yugi

"My master considered it, let us say unsporting to take it from you. Also your puzzle according to ancient texts must be duelled for but my master believes that he has found a loophole. If you give it freely then it is his" said the voice with a sneer

"And just who is your master" said Yugi with a trace of anger in his voice that someone was once again after his puzzle.

"Enough questions, now will you give them willingly?" said the voice

"Never!" said Yugi

"We shall see if a day without food changes your mind then" finished the voice. The door slammed and Yugi was once again left in darkness.

"I think its left here, whoah!" Shouted Tea as she gripped Tristan round his waist even tighter.

"Do you think we could go any slower please" asked Tea.

"Nope sorry only one gear on my motorbike" replied Tristan as he swerved from the curb.

"Ah, here we are" said Tristan pulling up to a sign reading "bits and bobs of all sorts". Tea jumped off quickly.

"I can see now why you hair's always in funny directions" said tea, desperately trying to pat down her now hedgehog like hair.

"Hmm," said Tristan a bit disgruntled. He worked hard to keep it spiky.

"Hey I think I can see the entrance" said Tristan parking his bike. Tea and Tristan walked round to the side of the building to a white door. Tristan turned the handle but nothing happened.

"Must be locked," said Tea

"No, really?" said Tristan stepping back a pace and then raising a leg up, aimed a kick at the door which gave way immediately. Tea looked inside. They had opened a door into a long corridor. Tea reached in and felt for a light switch. Finding one she switched it on. The hall was immediately lit up.

"Keep quite and follow me" said Tea.

She started walking down the corridor. They had not gone more than ten yards when they came to a door on their right.

"Let's try this one," said Tristan turning the handle

"hey Yugi we're here" cried Tristan to the dark.

"Um, Tristan" said Tea

"Yeah" said Tristan still looking into the dark

"It's a broom cupboard," Tea said turning on a light revealing a mop and bucket.

"I knew that…" said Tristan straightening up and going red.

Tea sighed and closed the door. They carried on along the corridor till they came to another door on the right.

"I'll try this one," said Tea but the handle would not turn. So Tristan employed his earlier technique and kicked the door down. Tea reached round and turned a light on and the room was illuminated. It had blank white walls but in the middle was a familiar figure strapped to a chair.

"Yugi" cried Tea running over

"Tea, how did you find me?" said an overjoyed Yugi smiling a Tea and then helped by Tristan untied his bonds.

"Mokuba traced your duel disc and gave us a map" answered Tea helping Yugi up.

"Wow, I owe him a favour then," said Yugi.

"Let's get out of here" suggested Tristan. The other two nodded. Just then they heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

"Quick turn the light off" said Tristan "and close the door".

The footsteps stopped outside the now closed door and someone turned the handle. As the door opened and the person's head came into view, Tristan karate chopped the guy on the back of his neck knocking him out.

"Way to go Tristan" yelled Tea.

"SSHH!" cried Yugi and Tristan together and Tea clapped a hand over her mouth. They then ran down the hallway and out into the open air.

Back at his Grandpa's shop, Yugi sat back in the chair drinking his welcome cup of hot chocolate. His friends were all around him drinking hot chocolate as well. He had suffered an 'interrogation' from his grandpa, and then Joey, and gave a blow by blow account of his kidnapping. He couldn't understand why everyone was so interested. It was not that much of a big deal, and it would probably happen again but he appreciated their care. Better an over reaction he reasoned than no one caring at all. When everyone had finished their chocolate Joey, Tea, and Tristan said goodbye and went home. Yugi decided to stay up and watch the news then he went off to bed.

Yugi woke up early in the morning. Just as dawn was breaking. He could hear a few birds singing, but no cars. He had had a strange dream. It had been about the millennium items and their owners. He'd been thinking about what Shadi had told him about the items. He knew who had the millennium key, eye, ring, rod, necklace and of course the puzzle. But there were still a couple with mystery owners.

Near the end of the dream he could see the faces of the owners clearly but as it was coming to the millennium scales the face faded away and he woke up. He tried to remember the faces but they were slipping away like water in cupped hands and all he could remember was long blue hair. He drifted in and out of sleep for a while till his alarm clock rang then dressed and had a breakfast of Cornflakes and orange juice with his grandpa before setting of for school with Tea.

Later on after school, because it was now the summer holidays, he went to the arcade with Joey he arrived home late. But just in time to watch the duellist league results on the late night news. Not much had happened in the twenty-four hours he'd been missing, so he went to bed wondering what the new day would bring.

The next day Yugi decided to meet up with the gang and just hang around Domino City and see if there were any interesting duels going on. It was just after lunch and Yugi had wandered off on his own after Joey threatened to do his famous 'five burgers at the same time' trick, but he stayed in the area and was there to see Joey beat Espa Roba.

Seeing this made him realise that he'd better start thinking about duelling someone soon too.

"I wonder what Kaiba's got planned for the finalists of this tournament" he mused aloud.

"Do you always talk out loud?" said a voice from behind him.

Startled, Yugi swung round to the owner of the voice and standing in front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her hair was raven black drawn round in to a long plait draped over one shoulder and her eyes were the colour of the sky on a clear day. She wore a pair of blue denim jeans and a White blouse with a silver blue eyes white dragon sewn on the pocket. Slung over her arm was a black duffel coat. On her face she wore a cheeky smile.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone else came up here," said Yugi tripping over his words

"I like watching the duels. I'm Nermia " said the girl stretching out her hand for a handshake

_A/N Note to all readers. Nermia is read as ner-my-a. Just thought you'd like to know that._

"I'm Yugi Moto" said Yugi shaking hands

"Yeah I recognise you from the duellist kingdom tournament"

"Cool, were you a duellist there?" said Yugi

"No I just read the papers, but I am a duellist in this tournament" replied Nermia switching the duffel coat from one arm to the next revealing a duel disc.

"Wow, how long have you been duelling?" asked Yugi. But just as he asked his question he heard a door swing open and there was Mokuba there to arrest the Espa Roba's brothers. Yugi turned round again to Nermia but she was gone.

_A/N I know I'm interrupting the story again, but I watched this series of Yu-gi- oh episodes last year and I do not remember them that well. So please forgive me if I "goof" up and put a conversation in when they're all supposed to be duelling or chased somewhere. If anyone wants to help me please, please, please tell me in a review. Thanks again, hope this makes things easier._

Later that week, after his duel with Arkana, Yugi was on his own again looking in Duke Devlin's game shop for any useful cards. Seeing no new ones he turned to leave, and that was when he bumped into her again. Literally.

"Hey, I'm sorry. My head up in the clouds as usual" apologised Yugi "Its nothing" replied (you guessed it) Nermia Yugi blushed scarlet. Seeing this Nermia decided to break the embarrassing silence.

"Now I've got you on you own, minus a rooftop, do you want to go get a cup of coffee?" Grateful for an excuse Yugi hastily accepted.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay I'm pleased with this chapter, I've moved the plot along and I didn't spend months doing it. Yay for me cheers from my adoring public (not sure where they are but I know they're there). Thanks again to my reviewers, you are the reason why every week in my I.T. lesson I sit down and type my story. Thank you. By the way do tell me if there's anyway that I can make the story better so you don't tear your hair out.


End file.
